Reunion
by KiraSTFD
Summary: ..only then Thor realized how much he had missed his brother, how much he had wanted them to be reunited. "You must be truly desperate to come to me for help.." THORKI fic, based on the trailer of Thor: The Dark World


Hi everyone, this is a short chapter on what my mind came up with after seeing that last, beautiful and damned Thorki scene of "Thor: The dark world" trailer. I wish that what I wrote would magically turn up to be the truth.. *so many Thorki feels*  
Well, hope you enjoy it!

p.s. Comments and reviews are always welcome.

**Reunion**

"..Loki."

The figure sitting in the big white room snapped up his head at the sound of the deep voice he knew so well, long raven hair flipping around his face. When his eyes focused on him, something lighted them up, joy?, surprise? Or maybe.. but it was just an instant before his expression returned to the usual fake-self Thor used to know.  
Slowly, a small grin spread upon Loki's lips.

"..Brother!"

He spells out the word as an insult to Thor's feelings, but the God of Thunder does not care of it, not now, since he has most urgent things to think of than earing Loki's attempt to provoke him.  
He came there because it's the last thing he could think of, but yet, he couldn't help but let his sight run all over Loki's face and body, in search of a bruise, a scar, something that could actually reveal the results of his brother's reclusion.  
But he found nothing, and he had to contain his sigh of relief. Indeed, he was glad his humiliating prayers to his father and the Council had been listened to. There had been no further punishment apart from isolation, from everyone and everything, and even Thor hadn't been able to come and see him before this.  
However, maybe that stark white cell was something more unbearable that physical torture, at least for a trickster like Loki. He was taken there, alone, where he could hurt no one.

_Apart from himself_, Thor bitterly thought.

And again, the urge to go closer, to check that Loki was really safe, that he was there, real and _alive_, almost drew Thor mad. Yet he had to maintain his composure.

"I need your help" he says in a slow, deep voice.

The grin on Loki's lips grew wider as he slowly stood from his sitting position.  
Thor couldn't avoid noticing that the reclusion time didn't undermine Loki's figure, on the contrary, his wild long hair and messy clothes only managed to magnify his captivating beauty. He watched as the other began walking around him, but he kept his gaze firm in front of him, even when Loki stopped in front of him, moving closer, until their faces where so close he could feel the other's warm breath crushing on his own lips. Loki's hand raised and moved a blonde lock away from Thor's eyes.

Thor's heart skipped a beat when that same hand caressed his cheek, moving down, and Loki's slender fingers lingered over his mouth. Loki's eyes finally locked with his own, and only then Thor realized how much he had missed his brother, how much he had wanted them to be reunited.

"You must be truly desperate to come to me for help.."

That soft, alluring voice sort of waked him up from a trance. Rage built up inside him, and he grabbed Loki's vest, violently pushing him towards the wall, letting a hiss of pain escape the other God's mouth.  
Thor towered over him, moving his face dangerously close, his eyes fixed on Loki's thin lips..  
But then he backed away, remembering what he was there for..  
He took a few steps to distance himself from him, then turned around.

"You should know that when you betray me.. I will kill you"

Thor didn't know well why he let those words escape his lips, he didn't mean to say it like that. And yet, that seemed to amuse the trickster, whose chest was shaken by a deep laugh.  
Loki let his body slid down the wall to the same position where Thor had initially saw him. He breathed slowly and raised his head, leaning onto the bright wall behind him.

His eyes were bright, a clear, mischievous smile on his lips.  
Loki was back.

"When do we start?"


End file.
